<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Change the Subject by theartofimaginaryfriends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154922">Change the Subject</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends'>theartofimaginaryfriends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson Oneshots [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy doesn't shut up about Annabeth, and Y/N has had enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson Oneshots [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Change the Subject</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't Annabeth's fault, but it still irked Y/N whenever Percy brought her up in conversation. He had broken up with the daughter of Athena a year ago, and it was clear to them that he wasn't over her. On every date, or any time they spent together, he would point out something that reminded him of his ex and would start telling a story about how she would probably know everything about whatever caught his eye.  </p><p>Y/N couldn't help but feel jealous of Annabeth and Percy. They managed to remain best friends, and somehow that brought the two closer than ever. Y/N on the other hand? They were just a mortal that met Percy at Goode High School. They weren't anything special.</p><p>They hated conflict more than anything, and always brushed aside the jealousy that unfortunately came along with spending time with Percy. They thought about the first few months of dating when Y/N was oblivious to Percy being a demigod. He had mentioned that he was still friends with his ex, but that was about it.  </p><p>When Y/N finally met Annabeth, they noticed how close she was with Percy. The blonde reassured them that the two were just best friends and nothing more, but that didn't stop Y/N from being envious of her. She was smart, stunning, and while a little abrasive, was kind to them. They could see what Percy saw in Annabeth. She was perfect in every way. It didn't help that after Percy told Y/N the full truth, they felt like a major downgrade from his ex.  </p><p>Here they were, trying to study in Percy's room, trying to tune him out as he went on and on about how if Annabeth were with them, studying would be easier. "I mean, I hate studying and she-"</p><p>"Alright, stop talking." Y/N rolled their eyes and sat up on the bed. "Is she really all you can talk about?"</p><p>"Where is this coming from?" Percy asked. "I thought you liked Annabeth."</p><p>"I do," Y/N said. "It's not anything against her, but ever since I met her she's all you've been able to talk about."</p><p>"She's my best friend, Y/N."</p><p>"I know that, but think about it." Y/N sighed. "She's your best friend, but she's also your ex. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe your current significant other wouldn't be okay with hearing about her all the time? I mean, I get it. She's perfect in every way imaginable, and I'm not. It's hard not to feel jealous when you're clearly still in love with her."</p><p>Y/N waited a couple of minutes, waiting for Percy to say something, anything. When they were met with silence, Y/N hastily packed up their things and left the apartment. Part of them knew that the conversation wasn't over, but they weren't keen on getting into a full-blown fight. It wouldn't get them anywhere if Percy wanted to fix things as much as Y/N did.  </p><p>They were halfway down the block when they felt someone touch their shoulder. "Here to yell at me for overreacting?"</p><p>"I'm here to talk about what just happened," Percy responded. "I didn’t say anything right away because I was processing what you told me, and you're right."</p><p>"I'm listening." Y/N turned around to face Percy.  </p><p>"Look, I didn't realize how much I talk about Annabeth until you said something," he started, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets. "and you should've said something earlier. It's just that she and I have been through hell and back together, and I mean that literally."</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"That is a story for another time." Percy's eyes darkened. "The point is, she's been a big part of my life for a long time. I promise you, I don't have feelings for her anymore."</p><p>"Either way, it's hard to measure up to her." Y/N looked away, embarrassed of their jealousy. "I mean, Annabeth's so perfect. I'm... not."</p><p>"You're very different from her," Percy agreed. "But that's not to say you're just as wonderful."</p><p>"Percy, stop bullshitting me."</p><p>"I'm not!" Percy felt anger rising, but pushed it aside. "Y/N, half the time I'm talking I'm barely listening to what I'm saying. I want us to work, and I'm willing to fix this if you are."</p><p>"How can I be sure you're not lying?" Y/N meant for that question to come out as confident, but it came out as a small whisper.  </p><p>"Look at me," Percy stepped closer to them and lifted their chin so he could see their eyes. "You are way too important to me to let this fuck up break us apart. I have never felt this way about anyone in my life. I love you, Y/N."</p><p>Percy kissed Y/N before they could respond. After a few seconds of shock, Y/N melted into the kiss, pulling Percy closer to them. When they broke apart, Y/N smiled at Percy. "I love you, too. Sorry for overreacting."</p><p>"It was justified," he chuckled. "But next time, talk to me right away if something's wrong. I don't want to lose the best thing to ever happen to me."</p><p>"Will do."  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>